The Beginning of the Legends
by HouTexjr
Summary: Fanfiction story that describes how the League of Legends began, and they became legends. Includes actual character lore. This is my first story so please give feedback!
1. Chapter 1

In a time where war has become common life, and there is no peace in any lands, one cannot simply stand idle and watch the world crumble beneath them. In a time like this, many do not dare face the enemy that stands before them, for they fear that their lives will be taken. But, there are some who dare stand against that enemy. They are brave, intelligent, strong, and most of all willing. Willing to give all they have, all the way down to their last breath, to stand for justice. To stand and fight for peace. They are the ones that people call "Heroes". Well, I am here to tell you that they are not heroes, they are champions. They are legends! And that's where our story begins, with five great champions, gathered around a circular wooden table…

...All of them there for the same reason, all of them silent. And although they did not speak a word, you could hear their thoughts echoing through the long halls of the keep. The silence was not depressing, in fact, it was grand, and if there had been anyone else there to feel their thoughts then they might have just jumped up and joined those five people and whatever cause they had in mind. But there wasn't anyone else there. It was just those five champions. And then when you might just start to think that they weren't going to say a word at all, one of them spoke. It was a male. He was tall and strong, with long sleek black hair. He wore great gold plated armor, coated with the bones and scales of his defeated enemies. This man was no other than Jarvan IV, son of Jarvan III, Prince of Demacia.

"My friends," he said. "I thank you for joining me today, and I presume that you all can guess why I have called for you."

"Yea we do!" yelled one of the other male champions. "To kick some Noxian ass!"

This enthusiastic man was Garen. He was a childhood friend of Jarvan, and had even saved his life once in battle. Medium heighted, extremely muscular and highly intelligent when it came to battle, Garen had easily gained the title of leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, an elite Demacian strike force. He was willing to follow Jarvan into to battle any day, for his sword hungered for justice against those who wish to destroy peace.

"Well, in a simply manner of speaking Garen, yes." Jarvan began to scan the other faces of the room, pleased to see who they belonged who, yet disappointed to see how few of them there were. Besides Garen and Jarvan himself, there were of course three others there. All three of them were females. "I thank you three for joining me and Garen," he said "especially you Ashe. I am glad to see that the Frelijordians have sent their greatest archer and beloved queen to assist us."

"They didn't send me Jarvan, I decided to come on my own." She then walked over to Jarvan and lightly punched him in the arm "And you know I don't like to be called a queen!"

Ashe definitely was the greatest archer in her lands, and to have her in Jarvan's group was a blessing, and he knew that. She was also a very beautiful woman. Tall, with long white hair that shined with crystals of frost, and a beautiful bow made of solid ice that formed its own arrows as Ashe fired at her enemies. Her beauty worked in her favor too, for if anyone gazed at that grand sight to see for too long, they would be dead within seconds, and there would be an arrow sticking right out of their chest where their heart would be.

"Well," said Jarvan "I thank you for joining us anyways. As for you two…" he walked over to the two remaining females in the group. Smiling and shaking their hands he said, "Lux, Sona, it is good to see you two here! It pleasures me to see other Demacians ready to fight for the protection of our land."

Jarvan took a step back and looked over them. Lux had long, blonde hair, and a smile that could light up the darkest of days, for that was what she was did! Ever since she was a child, Lux had a gift. She was able to reverse engineer arcane magic after only seeing them once, and possessed a unique command over the powers of light. As the sister of Garen, she would follow him into battle against Noxus whenever she was called to do so. Now, as for Sona, she was a completely different case, but not in any bad way. She had great, long and blue hair, with gold coloration at the end of it. Born with an inability to speak, she shared her thoughts and feelings with an instrument she had had since she was a child. Soon she figured out that it was no ordinary instrument, and that she could slice things at a distance just by playing it. Her notes could also sooth the hearts of her allies, curing their ailments and healing their wounds. She soon set out to use those talents to help fight the ongoing war.

Now that everyone had been thanked and welcomed, Jarvan began discuss their plans. "Let's go down to business, shall we?" He then unrolled a map that had been lying on the table. "The Demacian military has located a crystalline structure that they are calling the "Nexus" in the forest-area known as The Rift. We believe that the Nexus contains some kind of great power that the Noxians are using to enhance their magic and soldiers with. It is a power that if we take can stop the Noxians in their tracks, and give a major advantage to the Demacian front in the war."

"Wait a second…" Ashe put her hands on the table and began to speak to Jarvan. "You're telling me that your military has found some random crystal in a forest, and thinks that it's giving powers to the Noxian offensive? Give me a break! Do you know how unreal that sounds? And the fact that they have no clear evidence makes it even more idiotic." Ashe was not one to pass up a chance to fight the enemy, but she would never waste time on something with no benefits.

Jarvan glared at Ashe and made her back down from the table and look away from him. "Look, all I'm saying is that if we can figure out what this crystal is actually used for, and if it is being used by the Noxians, if we can take it, and use it to win this bloody war."

"Then why doesn't the military send their forces out there to inspect it?" Lux asked.

"Well… Because they don't have enough proof… And diverting troops from the main front to inspect something that they think may not even prove worthwhile wouldn't be a good decision…"

Ashe took this chance and immediately rose up again. "Ha! I was right! The military knows that there's a high chance that the crystal doesn't mean anything, and that it would be pointless to go. Besides, if the Noxians were using the crystal, wouldn't we have spotted their activity in the area?

Garen stepped into the conversation. "Not necessarily… If the Noxians want their power source to remain a secret, they're not going to gather a huge army there. My guess is that they're extracting the power through some undetectable way. I would also guess that the crystal isn't unguarded either."

"It's not." Jarvan rolled the map up and set it to the side of the table. "The scouts that were sent to watch for activity came back with no information on Noxian sightings. They said that the only thing that moved in the forest was a bird. A purple bird in fact… One with a gold beak, and they even joked about thinking that it had six eyes…"

Everyone remained silent for a while, for they all knew what that bird meant. It was the symbol of Swain, a leader in the Noxian army. This person was the same leader that managed to outmaneuver and capture Jarvan in one of his battles. He was a true force to fear indeed.

"Well I guess that means we've got to do something about that crystal then, don't we?" Ashe removed her bow from the sheath on her back and placed it on the table. "Well, you have my bow!"

Garen placed his sword on the table. "And you have my strength!"

Lux joined in too, and placed her staff on the table. "And you have my light to help guide the way."

Sona then played a chord on her instrument, and although she could not speak, her music spoke for her. "And you have my melodies to heal or to harm."

Jarvan put his lance on the table. "Well then, I guess that makes us a team, doesn't it? And every team needs a name."

"What about the League of Legends?" Garen suggested. "If we succeed, we'd sure be legendary wouldn't we?"

"Yea… I like!" Exclaimed Jarvan, and then they all spoke "The League of Legends…"


	2. Chapter 2

In the northeastern lands of Valoran, the League of Legends had already begun their journey to the rift. It was a long journey, but a beautiful one none the less, when you weren't passing places destroyed and tainted by the war. About three miles into the Realm of Kaladoun, where The Rift was located, the League stopped on a cliff overlooking a bridge that allowed passage to the other side of the serpentine river. Standing around the bridge were three small figures, two of them were wearing purple armor and wielded maces and shields, while the third stood behind the first two, with purple robes and a staff.

Ashe walked over to Jarvan and began to focus on the three things that stood near the bridge. "Hmm… They must be Noxian minions. It would make since that they would be guarding the bridge into The Rift area. But, why are there only three?"

"Because this one of the less known entrances." He looked out passed the bridge and into the forest beyond. "It's rarely used by anyone because it's out of the way, and leads into a forest that isn't of any interest to anyone, unless it contains a giant crystal that is powering your enemies, which in that case it can be of some interest."

"So that's why we had to take the long way around…" She sat down and started to rub her ankles. "My feet are killing me from that walk! I can't get used to this hard dry ground. I'm used to the soft snow of Freljord."

"Stop your complaining Ashe." He stopped and pondered for a moment. "We have to deal with them somehow, any suggestions?"

Garen, who had been listening in on the conversation gladly stepped in, "Of course! Ashe come with me, we'll deal with these guys. Jarvan, when the mage is the only one left, jump on him." And with no further explanation he grabbed Ashe's hand and dragged her down the cliff, explaining his plan on the way.

"Garen sure is a sight to see, isn't he?" Lux walked up next to Jarvan and watched Garen and Ashe get into position. "I wonder what he has in mind…"

"Something brilliant I suppose…" Jarvan's eyes followed the two until they disappeared behind some bushes to the right of the bridge. After ten seconds of waiting, an arrow flew out of the bush and hit one of the minions, killing it instantly. Its partner raised its shield and carefully walked over to the bush where the arrow had come from. When it came close to the bush, a hand reached out from it and grabbed the minion, dragging it in. Now with the mage terrified from what had been happening, and all alone, Jarvan jumped from the cliff and onto it, impaling his spear into its body with enough force to cause the ground around the place where he landed to rise up and around him.

"Nice jump!" Yelled Garen as he came out of the bush he was hiding in. "The landing could have been better, but I'd still give it an eight out of ten!"

Ignoring the comment, Jarvan retracted his spear from the lifeless mage below him and cringed at the sight of it. Jarvan knew that the Noxian minions weren't actually real people, but simply creations made by the Noxian leaders for the sole purpose of fighting for them, and sometimes for their own amusement, but it was that fact that caused his rage towards the Noxians to grow immensely. It angered him to believe that they would create life, to in the end simply sacrifice it for their own benefits.

Jarvan stood there lost in his thoughts for a decent amount of time, until a voice spoke to him. "Is everything ok Jarvan? I can sense a trouble in your mind."

He knew that it was Sona and replied to her, "Hmm? Yes, of course. I was just reminding myself about how much I hate our enemy."

"I am not one to know much about anger or hate," she told him, "but if it gives you strength, then you truly are something to fear." She walked up beside him and began to play a soothing melody on her instrument. It helped Jarvan to clear his mind and focus.

"Thank you Sona." He said, smiling at her, receiving a nod in reply. "Alright, time to head out." He gathered the others at the start of the bridge and began to speak to them. "Once we cross this bridge, we will be entering The Rift. I do not know what waits for us at the crystal, but I doubt it will be pleasant. Are you all ready?"

"I am always ready," Exclaimed Garen, "No matter what danger awaits me!"

Jarvan looked into his eyes, "I sure hope so Garen…" The rest nodded, and they started across the bridge.

Once they crossed, they entered into the forest. When they were deep enough in, and they couldn't see the bridge behind them, they stopped to go over their plan.

Jarvan took a map of the forest out of his pack. "According to this, there are 3 paths that go through the forest. A river goes through to middle of all three." He then pointed to an area where the three paths met up. "This must be where the crystal is. We'll need to go through the forest and get to it."

Garen came close to Jarvan and pointed at the paths through the forest. "I bet they'll be expecting us to all go down one path together. We need to split up."

Jarvan thought the idea over in his head. "Alright," he said. "Garen, go with Lux through the northern path. I'll take the middle path, and Ashe, you'll take the southern path with Sona. Is everyone ok with this?" They all nodded. "Then let's do this!"

They all got together with who they were supposed to be with, besides Jarvan of course, and they started to walk towards their designated paths.

Before they got too far apart, Jarvan said one last thing, "I hope that I will see you on the other side, the other side of the forest that is. Good luck to you all." And with that, they separated.

* * *

Garen and Lux made their way down the northern path, constantly arguing with each other, as siblings do.

"Why did Jarvan have to put us two together?" asked Garen.

"Probably because he knows that we know each other best, and can work together in a fight."

"Well did he not think that we would argue and such?"

"Quite honestly Garen, you're the only one "arguing and such" here. Now if you would just shut up and walk then maybe we could…" Lux stopped talking and stood still, listening.

"What is it Lux?"

"Shhhh! Be quiet and listen…"

Garen stopped walking as well and listened to try and hear what Lux was hearing. He could hear something… It sounded like light footsteps, and a sort of mechanical clanking. Right then, two figures came out of the forest in front of them. As they came closer to Garen and Lux, their appearances became visible. One looked like a stitched together body with mechanical legs, that wielded a plasma cannon on his arm. The other looked like a simple man, with a long red cape and a curved hat with a playing card tied to it.

"Well what do we have here?" said the caped man with a southern Valoran accent. "Two Demacian fighters walking towards their doom."

"Who are you?!" Lux yelled out.

"Well I am just a simple gambling man. My name is Twisted Fate, but you can call me T.F. It won't matter anyways, since you two will be dead shortly.

Garen pointed to the person with the robotic legs, "And what about your partner… That thing…"

"Oh?" T.F. looked over to Garen. "You don't remember the person you cut in half while saving your beloved friend Jarvan? How rude."

Garen stumbled back, confused. "Urgot… How… How is this possible? You should be dead! I guess the Noxians are using that Nexus crystal to do more than increase their army's power…" Garen stepped towards the two enemies and drew his sword. "I killed you once Urgot, and I will not hesitate to kill you again, along with your partner!"

Urgot, whose eyes had been focused on Garen the entire time, finally spoke. He only uttered one word, "Revenge…"

* * *

In the southern path of the forest, Ashe and Sona had also come across two enemies of their own. One was a man, who had been taken over by flames. His name was Brand. His partner was a female named Sivir. She was a Noxian mercenary that wielded a giant crossblade that she threw at her foes.

"So…" said Sivir. "You two think you can take the Nexus crystal from us? Ha! How pathetic! What's an archer and a musician going to do against us?"

Ashe drew her bow. "I don't think you understand who you're dealing with… I am no regular archer. My name is Ashe, queen of Frelijord, and I will make sure that you fall to my arrow!"

Sona readied her hands and played a chord on her instrument that twisted the minds of her foes and sent a message to Ashe. "I am ready to fight." She said.

Brand created a ball of flame in his hand and threw it in the air. "Then let the games begin…"

* * *

Jarvan walked down the middle path, slowly and cautiously. He constantly worried about the others, wondering if they were alive, waiting for him at the crystal, or if they had been slain in battle by the Noxians before they reached it. The thoughts clouded his mind and caused him to become distraught. Then he heard something in the trees in front of him. A purple bird flew around in the forest. Jarvan knew what was approaching.

"Swain…" He said as he grabbed his lance.

At that moment, a cloud of birds appeared in front of him and circled around. As they flew away, an old looking man wearing green robes that carried a walking stick became visible. The purple bird that had been flying in the trees flew down and perched itself on the man's arm.

"Why, hello there friend." He said. "It certainly has been a long time since we last met, hasn't it?" Jarvan stood there silent, staring at the man. "I see that you have come for the Nexus crystal. I'm afraid that I have to tell you that it is not yours to take, and that you will not be leaving here alive, Jarvan."

The cloud of birds returned to Swain, and encircled him. When they flew away this time, he had changed. Wings grew out of his back and green long feathers protruded from his body.

"And I'm sorry to tell you Swain," Jarvan gripped his lance tightly and began to walk towards him, "That you are wrong."


End file.
